the lost heir
by Raymoney
Summary: Hiro Shihōin-Parker is the missing heir to the Shihōin clan he was kidnapped by Alchemax labs and has his genes spliced with the venom symbiote, three years later he became adopted son of the Parker family. Now ten years later the Shihōin clan has found him he must now juggle becoming a substitute Shinigami and being the current Spider-man with his sister as Spider-girl.
1. Chapter 1

**The lost heir**

**Hey it's Raymoney here, if you're reading this congratulations you're reading my fifth story published on this site and this is one I've had in my head for a little while now and had been hoping to get on the site since I've joined and I've finally got the story together. Like always their will be an OC and like always it will be from the OC's POV but, there's a difference this character doesn't have the ability to talk so when his quotes are seen it'll be written on something and that's how this character will communicate they'll be bold so people can tell the difference, so without further ado here's the lost heir.**

**Summary: **we all know that Yoruichi Shihōin is the princess of the Shihōin clan but, what if their was another? On family vacation into the human world, believing he was just some ordinary child Hiro Shihōin was kidnapped by two goons from Alchemax in order to create a human symbiote hybrid capable of killing Spider-man. In a way it work the experiment was success the boy was successfully half symbiote however the constant experimentation left the young boy mute, luckily Sakura Parker an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. and wife of Peter Parker was able to save the infant and formally adopted him into the family. Thirteen years later Hiro Shihōin-Parker has taken up the mantle of Spider-man helping his older sister Mayday Parker who is now Spider-girl (A/N:I want to be clear this Mayday Parker is different from the MC2 Mayday Parker.). Recently Hiro has been experiencing some changes in his life, his mysterious neighbor Soi Fon has given him a job to help her around her house and he keeps seeing these monsters that no one else can and he has these unexplainable powers not from the symbiote these phenomenons will take him to Karakura town and then to the Soul Society to discover his Shinigami roots to become a substitute Shinigami, not only help his adoptive family but the biological family he never knew existed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spider-man or Bleach

**Prologue**

In the Shihōin mansion a young woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes sits in an empty, dark room crying and holding a blue blanket, from the looks of it she has been crying for a long time. The blue blanket she clutched on to dear life to was small, small enough for an infant to be swaddled in, the woman was looking at a picture of a baby, her and a dark skinned man with golden eyes and purple hair, the baby resembled the man in the picture except for the baby's hair, it's dark brown just like hers. Just then, the same man from the picture enters to the room he looks like he's holding up but there is a pained expression on his face.

Hideki Shihōin: "Natsuko honey, are you in here?"

Natsuko Shihōin: "Yes Hideki, I'm here."

Hideki Shihōin: "The cooks have our meals ready."

Natsuko Shihōin: "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

Hideki Shihōin: "Come on, starving yourself today won't bring Hiro-"

Natsuko Shihōin: "I said I'm not hungry! I know it won't bring him back, just leave my alone!"

Hideki Shihōin leaves the room and then contacted by one of the housekeepers

Shihōin housekeeper: "Sir, how is the Mrs faring today?"

Hideki Shihōin: "she's hurting, do me a favor Miki check up on Natsuko for me."

Shihōin housekeeper: "yes sir."

Hideki Shihōin: "Good Miki, I'll be in the reflecting garden if you need me."

Hideki walks out into the garden and sees his daughter Yoruichi in the garden.

Yoruichi Shihōin: "Hey Tou-san, how's Kaa-san doing."

Hideki Shihōin: "She's not doing good, she's depressed and in I'm saddened too god, thirteen years and and I still haven't found shit on these kidnappers."

Yoruichi Shihōin: "This may not make you feel better but Soi Fon found this, and hopefully we're going down the right path to find that can help us find him."

Yoruichi hands Hideki a folder and he was outraged by what he saw:

**Alchemax labs,Karakura Japan**

**Operation: Trapdoor Spider**

**Hiro Shihōin/Experiment #TRPS-05281287**

**Human/Symbiote hybridization process**

**Adverse effects: vocal cords damaged beyond repair, mute**

Hideki Shihōin: "What?! Tell me this is some sort of sick joke, that my son wasn't kidnapped to be some guinea pig for some scientists trying to play God!"

Yoruichi Shihōin: "I wish it was too, but what caught my eye was they have his name listed there may have been a spy that day we'll have to retrace our steps that day."

Hideki pulls out his Zanpakutō ready to strike something.

Hideki Shihōin: "As a Shinigami, we are to never harm a human being but heaven help me, I will find the basturds who did this and drag them down to hell with my bare hands!"

Hideki uses his Zanpakutō to slice through a tree out of anger.

**End of prologue**

**Chapter 1**

**Forest Hills, New York**

Oh man, today is supposed to be a good day so why do I wake up from crying in my sleep? I wipe one of my eyes and from what I saw my hand was acting up it was still a black symbiote. Now that I'm awake it takes all my concentration to turn my hand back to normal. As I start to stretch out of my bed,I hear a knock on my bedroom door it's my adoptive sister Mayday Parker.

"Hey Hiro, you up yet?"

I respond to her by knocking on the wall once to let her know yes I was up.

"Breakfast is ready, are you coming down?"

I look around my room until I found what I was looking for, a pen and a memo pad, I uncapped the pen and started scribbled **"yeah I'm coming down." **On a piece of paper on the memo pad I then ripped it off the pad and slid it under the door for her to read, my sister responded back.

"OK, just don't take too long."

I take the pen and pad downstairs with me but I think it's time for an explanation. Hello, my name is Hiro Shihōin-Parker I'm thirteen years old and for ten years I've been the adopted son of Peter Parker the original Spider-man, I don't even remember the biological family I was kidnapped from, all I have to remember them by is the first part of my name and I know that part of my name because my adoptive mother can read kanji. I was kidnapped from my biological family by Alchemax labs when I was a newborn and from the time I was an infant till I was three years old I was a test subject at the Japanese branch of Alchemax labs, they were trying to make a human hybrid with the Venom symbiote in order to kill Spider-man in a way it work but I was lucky enough to be saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. before I was brainwashed into a moral less villain the irony is not lost on me, the very weapon made to kill Spider-man is living under his own roof.

Anyways, the reason I need a memo pad and pen is because well I need to write or type on something to communicate when I was one the experimentation and the drugs that were administered to me took a toll on my body, it caused a reaction in my body burning and scarring my under developed vocal cords beyond repair, if I was taken to a doctor there was a chance that they could've saved my voice, it's damn a shame that I had my voice stolen from me before I even discovered it.

When I was three, there was a scientist who decided walk away from the project before she did she became a whistle blower for S.H.I.E.L.D. then the next thing you know agents are swarming the compound ready to destroy this terrible lab with those mad scientists ready destroy any evidence of experimentation even me yep, to keep their secret safe they were gonna kill a three year old.

I'll never forget the first moment I met my mother, I was given some type of poison hidden in bread by one of Alchemax workers, after not eating for a good five days I took it without question after eating it I blacked out after a minute, when I woke up to a slight discomfort in my chest there was a noticeable syringe stuck in my chest and there she was S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sakura Parker, after being screamed at and poked and prodded with god knows what it was nice to see a friendly face. Sakura Parker held me close to her I broke down sobbing in her arms from the human affection I was suddenly given, I couldn't move my arms or legs due to being paralyzed from the poison I could only move my head which is all I needed to make up for my missing voice, I remember her asking me questions in the fashion of how I imagined a mother talking to her own child.

"Stay with me, stay with me your still weak from neurotoxin are you OK?"

I nodded my head

"Can you talk?"

I shook my head.

"Well the bracelet on your wrist says your name is Hiro Shihōin, I've read your file and it says you were made to kill my husband but from the looks of it you couldn't hurt a fly."

"Do you have a home?"

I shook my head again.

"How would you like to live with me and my family?"

I nodded my head eagerly, weakly but I was eager.

After all the procedures were done I was adopted into the Parker family. Back when I was twelve and my sister Mayday was fifteen we decided to fight crime like our father did as Spider-man and Spider-girl or as the Daily Bugle has dubbed us the Spider siblings we both wear a old costumes dawned by Ben Reilly, I believe mine was the old Scarlet Spider suit, my symbiotic powers help me as Spider-man I can wall crawl and have spider sense like Mayday however my strength is greater than hers or my father's and unlike them my body can produce organic webbing. I can't believe what change ten years makes in a person.

As I made it to the dining room I was greeted by my mother who was making scrambled eggs and bacon in the kitchen. I had my pen and pad at the ready for conversation.

"Good morning, Hiro."

I started writing on the memo pad

**"Morning, where's dad?"**

"Work called him in, here have something to eat you look thin."

She handed me a plate of food, I smiled back at her a which is pretty much my way of saying thanks, I sat down next to Mayday at the table.

"Took you long enough."

**"Sorry, Ms. Soi Fon texted me she needs help around her house and her garden."**

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say she's got a crush on you."

**"It's not like that I'm a foot taller than her she just needs help keeping her house clean sometimes."**

"Alright whatever you say Mr. Sensitive."

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

After breakfast I changed into a gray T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and some old sneakers and left for Soi Fon's house, as I was walking I padded my next door neighbors the Watson's Mary Jane and Maggie Watson, Maggie and I have been best friends since the first grade and she was a also looker like her mother same red hair and green eyes same flawless complexion. As I walked by Maggie and Mary Jane were on their porch Mary Jane was the first to notice me.

"Hey Hiro, how are you doing today?"

**"Good, Soi Fon has some jobs for so I'm on my way to her house to make a quick buck."**

"She's lucky to have a polite young man help her."

Maggie was listening to her MP3 player so she wasn't paying attention

**"I've got to go that woman is short but, let's face it she can whoop my ass."**

"Well, you have fun with that, and send my regards to your father."

**"Will do"**

When I made it to Soi Fon's house she was working in her garden, when she heard my footsteps she looked up at me.

"Good day, Hiro."

**"Good day, Soi Fon what do you have for me today?"**

"Just the lawn and some weed pulling today."

As I was pulling weeds out of the vegetable garden a black cat with golden eyes most likely a stray because she didn't have a collar or tags had landed on my head and positioned herself there she didn't want to leave my person, even as I mowed the lawn she found a way to stay on my person, when I finally finished after three hours of having a cat on my abdomen she found her way back to my head and started to last down on my head to take a nap, when she finally got comfy she started purring. Then, Soi Fon came out and she had a pleasant smile on her face when she saw how the cat was interacting with me.

"Good job Hiro, do you have anywhere to be today."

I knocked twice on the table no so is to not disturb the resting cat.

"Well, if you want you can cool off in the house and bring your new friend."

I walked in, took off my shoes and say down on the couch for a breather. As if she was just waiting for me to come in she jumped off my head onto my lap and started playing with my hands, after a few minutes it was time to go home before I left Soi Fon gave me my pay.

"Job well done Hiro, and don't worry about the cat I'll take care of her."

**"Thanks, you have a big week Soi Fon."**

"You too. "

I then heard the shutter of a cell phone camera go off but I thought of it as nothing and kept going.

When I went home it was still a long ways away for me to suit up as Spider-man so I thought I should catch some Z's but before I did on the windowsill in my room was the same cat from Soi Fon's house, she looked at me with intrigue age before I took a nap I could've of sworn the cat said something.

"You'll become strong like our father."

But I chalked it up to heat exhaustion and dozed off for a few minutes.

**To be continued...**

**Well that's it for this installment, if you have any suggestions or want to see something in future installments I'm all ears in either the reviews, PM or if your reading this from one of the Facebook fanfiction groups I'm in leave a comment in the comment section. Again nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	2. Chapter 2

**The lost heir**

**Hey it's Raymoney, back with another installment of the lost heir time for more pieces of Hiro's past to come together.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spider-man or Bleach

**Interlude**

Soi Fon visits with Hideki in the reflecting garden with photos and information on Hiro.

Hideki Shihōin: "Is that really him?"

Soi Fon: "Yes sir, it's Hiro."

Hideki Shihōin: "Does he know of you?"

Soi Fon: "As far as he knows I'm Ms. Fon, a college student who needs help around my house. He's quite the helpful volunteer."

Hideki Shihōin: "Look at him my little boys growing up, Natsuko come here I've got something for you."

Just then Natsuko walks out looking like a wreck after being isolated in her sons former room.

Natsuko Shihōin: "Yes, dear?"

Hideki Shihōin: "I wanted to show you something."

Hideki then hands the photos to his wife, she started to smile and her face brightens up.

Natsuko Shihōin: "I can't believe it look at him, he's growing up to look like his father, and look at how he interacts with Yoruichi you can tell they're real siblings. We have to visit him were does he live Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon: "At Forest Hills New York with parents forensics analyst Peter Parker, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and stay at home mother Sakura Parker along with sister high school student Mayday Parker."

Natsuko Shihōin: "I think I should pay this Sakura a visit, in way I should also thank her for saving my son. Will you join me Hideki?"

Hideki Shihōin: "I will eventually sweetheart, but first I have to deal with that group Alchemax."

Soi Fon: "Where are you going to start sir?"

Hideki Shihōin: "Seattle Washington, to a man named Harry Osborn he has the files I need. Miki prepare my gigai and my Zanpakutō I'm going into the human world.

Shihōin housekeeper: " Yes sir, right away sir. "

**Chapter 3**

Oh god, nothing like a good nap to recharge the old batteries,I start to smell seasonings and onions grilling on the stove, mom was busy with dinner. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen knocking on the wall to let her know I was in the room.

"Oh, hey Hiro how'd you sleep?"

**"Good mom, dinner smells great."**

"Thanks I figured since it's the summer I could make some burgers, Would you like to help me."

**"Sure thing."**

"Good, you can chop up some more of those onions."

I get a knife and started chopping onions and to my surprise in the kitchen window we have a surprise guest, it was the cat from from Ms. Fon's house,I tapped my mother on the shoulder.

"What is it Hiro?"

I pointed at the window.

"Aw, it's a little black kitty, let's get her inside."

We let the cat inside the house and like at Ms. Fon's house she was by my side only this time rubbing herself against my legs.

"Oh, looks like you got a little friend Hiro, have you seen this cat before?"

**"Yeah, she saw me at Ms. Fon's house."**

"Well that's nice, you know we still have stuff from when we owned Snowball I think we could still use it for this kitty."

After finishing up helping mom in the kitchen, I was asked to make it to the garage where there I found an old pink collar with a bell on it, some old cat toys,a litter box and some leftover cat litter.

After everything was settled the cat followed me to my room, in my room she sat still while I put the collar on her, the bell rang with every step she took, she wanted to play with one of the cat toys until she decided she was tired and plopped herself down on my bed for a nap, but before she did she laid down, let out a satisfying purr, looked at me and I swear she smiled at me, huh funny Snowball never acted that way towards me. Dinner was pretty normal, burgers and vegetables though oh god the things my mother can do with food will blow your mind, and my father decided to joke about or me addition's relationship with me.

"Hey, son I heard you have a new cat friend."

**"Yeah she followed me home and I think I imprinted on her."**

"I'm just glad to see I'm not the only Spider-man to have a black cat attracted to him."

I then hear mom's voice.

"Peter, you know how I feel about that woman."

"Sorry, honey."

For some reason mom hates the the thief known as the Black Cat not sure why but it seems like a touchy subject so I don't bother to ask. After dinner, Mayday tapped my shoulder asking me.

"Do you think your new friend would mind if Spider-man came out to play?"

**"She probably doesn't have a say in the matter."**

"Good, you have an hour to get ready."

Within the hour I got the cat fed, changed into my Spider-man costume, made it look like I was still home to my neighbors but before I did I heard mom on the on phone

"Hello Parker residence, this is Sakura speaking.

I web slung to a rooftop where Mayday made base at. My memo pad and pen weren't on me so I stayed laser focused on Mayday so I don't miss a word.

"OK little bro, from the looks of we've just got a couple idiots robbing the convenience store."

Thank God! Usually we have to deal with some yahoo in a mask trying to prove himself.

Anyways, there were three guys I was able to string one up Mayday was chasing one down the street. The one I had was around my height "5'9 and appeared to be of Asian descent and what he said ran my blood cold.

" Look at you, look at you experiment TRPS-#05281287 you've grown on us but you still don't talk."

How'd this asshole know my name?!

"Aw, yes I would recognize the biggest failure to come out of Alchemax."

Failure! Is this guy trying to piss me off and destroy half the city?

He pointed a gun at me but I clogged it up with some webbing and shot him to the ground with my impact web I spun him up in a web cocoon and caught up to Mayday who found her perp in an ally corner. He started spouting fanatical nonsense to the both of us.

"You cannot stop us, the Green Goblin is on his way into the spirit world he will be a god!"

I don't know what the hell this guys talking about but from the looks of it Mayday and I had the same idea because we worked him over for a few minutes to shut him and wrapped him up in a nice web cocoon ready for the authorities to pick up. Mayday and I made it home by web slinging, I always loved web slinging to wind rushing, and swinging from building to building. I made home by my bedroom window and made it in noticing my new friend made her way to my pillow. Honestly, if I have a damn I was too tired to argue so I dressed into my pajamas and joined her as I laid down in my bed drifting off to sleep I noticed my new friend placed one paw on my forehead, I guess I'm hers now, I wish I could talk to her though.

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

Ugh, sleep that's the only thing on my mind however my clock radio goes off telling me to take my medication for my severely damaged vocal cords.

"And in industrial news, the up and coming science giant Alchemax has-"

Them my new feline friend slammed her paw on the snooze button, and this time I know I heard her talk.

"None of that evil company!"

I woke up right away just staring at her dumbfounded, before she continues she grabs my memo pad and pen with her mouth and places then in my hands

"Here, I know you can only communicate with these."

I take my instruments for writing and start frantically scribbling on the pad.

**"Um, hello kitty. Can you read?"**

"Why yes I can read."

**"Are you the devil? Oh god, I'm going to hell aren't I?"**

"No I'm not the devil I'm a shapeshifter,I tell you what take your medicine downstairs while I turn into my true form and I'll explain everything."

**"OK"**

"But first take this collar off, my real neck is too big for this."

I take it off of her and go downstairs where my medication was at, that was a major downside to the experimentation I needed these pills and to take then with antioxidants nothing special just something you drink in juices or iced tea's on a regular basis but I take it with my pills to help my throat and keep infection from spreading. After taking my meds for the day I walk back upstairs to my room to the talking cat and low and behold I see a woman who actually resembles my appearance, except for her purple hair.

"See, this is my real appearance."

**"Are you my actual mother?"**

"No, but we are in the same family. I'm your big sister."

**"So what happened?"**

"You know you were kidnapped and experimented on right?"

**"Yes."**

"Well, you were kidnapped from royalty."

**"What?"**

"What I'm saying is your a prince stolen from his clan, the lost Shihōin heir if you will."

**"Whoa! So if my name really Hiro Shihōin-Parker?"**

"Minus the Parker addition, that is your real name."

After a couple of talking with my new found sister I heard my mother call me downstairs.

"Hiro, can you change and come downstairs? There's a special guest for you."

Yoruichi then changed back into a cat, and talked to me.

"I'll come down with you, I know who it is."

I changed into a dragon sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans, grabbed my pad a pen and went downstairs with my sister to see my mother with a woman, the woman has blue eyes, dark brown hair similar to mine except for a few visable gray strands and was wearing a kimono with floral print, as she laid first glance at me her face lift up like a child's would on Christmas day, she then started to speak to me.

"Hiro! It's good to finally see you again."

**"Again, we've met before?"**

Her body kind of tensed up

"You don't remember me? I understand, well to put it this way I'm your mother."

She said to me as she hands a picture, the picture had her in a hospital bed,a man who both yoruichi and I resembled, in the picture she was holding, smiling she had a certain uplifting glow to her.I looked at her with an expression of realization and she started talking again.

"My is Natsuko Shihōin."

She the looks at Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi, you can change back now I'm sure our hosts would love to see your pretty face."

Yoruichi changed back into her human form and sat down next to my newly found mother, my curiosity got the best of me.

**"So what do you guys want with me?"**

Yoruichi started talking.

"Well, we need your help in the Soul Society, your birth home. But first we need to train you in Karakura town, Japan."

Her words almost shook me would I have to leave New York, the place I called home for ten years?

**To be continued...**

**That's it for this installment, if you have any suggestions or want to see something in future installments leave me something and I will put it in. Fair warning football seasons on the horizon so installments may be a little slower but that will come.**

**-Raymoney out**


	3. Chapter 3

**The lost heir**

**Hey Raymoney, back to put another installment in Hiro's crazy life. So without further ado let's get started up again.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or Spider-man

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I had no reason to assume she was lying because my Spider-sense wasn't going off,I mean in a way I knew I was kidnapped from a loving family but now to see the woman herself broken and from the looks of it she was hiding sadness and despair from thirteen years of separation from her own child. I felt not just anger at Alchemax, but almost white hot rage at Alchemax, rage for separating me from these two women, rage for stealing my voice, rage for trying to poison me, rage for trying to make into there damn weapon, I was just full of rage, I felt the symbiote side of me start to boil over. Luckily what brought me back to reality was my sister Yoruichi and mother Natsuko talking, Yoruichi put her hand on my forehead and Natsuko started talking to me.

"Hiro, are you OK sweetie?"

**"Yeah, why?"**

Yoruichi then spoke up.

"You were kinda zoning out on us, looking like you just sucked on a lemon."

**"Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts."**

"If you want, mom and I could let you think about it."

**"That sounds fine."**

Sakura then told my newly found mother.

"You know Miss Shihōin, if you want you can sleep in our guest room for the time being. It would be cruel to keep you away from your own flesh and blood after finding him ten years later."

"I would love that."

The day ran like any other after that, only after dinner Mayday tapped my shoulder talking to me.

"Hey Hiro, I heard about everything if you want to take the night off you can."

**"Are you sure, Mayday?"**

"Go on you have too much on your mind, besides Spider-girl can handle herself for a night."

I took Mayday up on her offer and decided to stay in my room with my thoughts, Yoruichi was back in her cat form looking at me with troubled expression, I was at my work desk the first thing my father and I fixed up together, until the mother I grew up with Sakura Parker entered my bedroom in her nightgown looking at me worriedly, Yoruichi pretended to be asleep

"Can I come in, Hiro?"

I knocked once on the desk to answer yes to her, she decided sit on my bed.

"Do you think you could join me, so I can talk to you?"

I got up from my desk chair and sat next to her on my bed, she started to stroke my hair.

"Can I say, I've loved seeing you grow up before my eyes these past ten years."

**"Thanks, I just don't know what I'm going to do. My heart is telling me go to Karakura but my brain is telling me to stay in New York."**

**"**Well**, **what did your brain tell you when I rescued you?"

**"That it could be a trap."**

"And what did your heart tell you?"

**"You're a nice lady, who cares about me."**

"See, and you listened to your heart that day knowing it knew better."

**"You're not gonna to be too mad if I leave you guys?"**

She then places her hand on my heart.

"You've been like a son to me and any good mother knows when it's time to for their baby bird, no I would be angry at all if you leave remember what Peter always said."

**"With great power, comes great responsibility."**

She then kisses my forehead

"Yep, now let's get some rest kiddo alright?"

**"OK."**

I crawled under the covers and started to doze off, Yoruichi still in her cat form walks to the same spot on my pillow she slept last night placing the same paw from last night on my forehead saying.

"Good night, brother."

I stroked her paw as my way of replying good night to her, and we went to sleep.

My clock radio went off again like always and I got up to take my medication,I get my pills from the cabinet and looked in the fridge for something with antioxidants in it until, I notice a bottle of iced tea with a note on it.

**Found a little something to take with your meds in the morning**

**-Mayday**

I took the bottle out of the fridge, took out a couple of pills, opened the bottle and downed the pills with some iced tea. What caught my attention next was my biological mother Natsuko Shihōin in her evening attire sitting on the sofa in the living room, just looking to the window outside at the sunrise. Somehow, she noticed me right away and talked to me.

"Good morning Hiro, would you like sit with me?"

I saw no harm in joining her and sat next to her on the sofa, luckily I always kept a spare notebook and pen on the coffee table just in case a conversation was about to take place.

She decided to take ahold of my hand and talk to me.

"Is there anything more beautiful than the rising sun?"

I used my free hand to scribble on the notebook.

**"I wouldn't know, going out at night as Spider-man and having to wake up early to take my medication kinda zonked me out."**

"I always wake up early and look at the sunrise, it would somehow always give me hope of finding you."

I remember the conversation I had with my adoptive mother last night.

**"Mother."**

"Yes, sweetie?"

**"If the offer is still open I would like to become a substitute Shinigami, and learn more of who I am."**

"That's great to hear honey!"

**"I'll tell the others during breakfast."**

"Sounds like a plan."

After a couple of hours of sitting with my biological mother,I made it back to my room to see not only Yoruichi in her regular form but I also saw in my room.

**"Ms. Fon?"**

"Hello, Hiro."

**"Is there something wrong?"**

"No, actually I wanted to greet you not as your boss but as your bodyguard."

**"Bodyguard?"**

"Yes, for generation members of the Fon family has looked after members of the Shihōin clan, and please you can call me Soi Fon."

**"So all this time, you knew about me?"**

"Yeah, I just didn't want to you to find out about me before I confirmed you were the heir I was looking for, but that didn't stop me from looking after you."

**" Soi Fon, thanks for protecting me all these years."**

"Anytime, Hiro you're like a brother to me."

After telling the Parker's of my decision to leave for Karakura,I was in my former room packing with Yoruichi helping me until, Ms. Sakura Parker came in with a few things.

"I thought you could use some things, I have some adapters for your devices, here's a card to help you get your meds in Japan."

She then puts a package in my suitcase.

"Don't open this until you get to Karakura town, OK?"

**"OK."**

"I've got one last thing for you."

She leaves the room for a few seconds and comes back with a standard leather S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket looking exactly like the one she wore when she rescued me all those years ago , embroidered on the left best was my name and a stainless steel watch with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it.

"A little something to remember us by."

I put on the jacket and the watch, they were both perfect fits and I finished my packing,I then picked up my suitcase and put in my backpack, Yoruichi then looked at me.

"You ready?"

I nodded at her, she grabbed my shoulder and we phased out of my old room,I left a note for the Parker's on my old bed.

**You've all given me a wonderful life, I love you Parker's**

**-Hiro**

Sayonara New York

**End of chapter 5**

**Chapter 6**

As we made it to Karakura town Yoruichi informed me that that I would be staying with a substitute Shinigami, a student of hers while I train to become a Shinigami myself, I believe the last name is Kurosaki. We made it to the house and Yoruichi knocked on the door, the door was opened by a high schooler around my height with orange hair and brown eyes, Yoruichi then spoke.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Hey Yoruichi, is this him?"

"Yep, now be careful with him in trusting you with my little brother."

I was shown to the room I was staying in by one of his younger sisters I believe her name is Karin, I then put my bags on the bed in the room and the first thing I did was look in my suitcase for the package Mrs. Parker put in there until I found it. The package had some weight to it and it was wrapped in brown paper, I undid the brown paper without making to big a mess in the room until I saw it, it the armor Spider-man suit made out of a metal alloy developed by Mr. Parker himself, I've seen it many times when I was a kid in New York, there was also a note on the breast plate.

**Even Japan needs a Spider-man.**

**-Sakura**

I picked up the mask looking at the reflection it gave off, just thinking could I be a hero in this country, can I become a great Shinigami like my father? My train of thought was interrupted by the other sister Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Hi there."

I looked in my bag for my trusty pen and pad until I came across them

**"Hello."**

"You must be our new guest, what's your name?"

**"Hiro Shihōin."**

"Oh, how old are you, Hiro?"

**"Thirteen years old."**

"Wow same as Karin and I, we'll get to be in the same school as us!"

**"That's nice, I can't wait to be same school as you guys."**

"Same here, can I ask you a question?"

**"Sure."**

"What's with the pen and paper?"

**"I need them to communicate, I'm a mute."**

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know!"

**"You don't need to apologize I'm used to all this stuff, in fact I was taught a long time ago we are not judged by what we say, but it's our actions that define us."**

"That's god to hear, well i have to go it's nice to meet you Hiro."

**"You too Yuzu."**

Yuzu left the room,I have to admit she had a cute innocence to her and she looked pretty cute herself, I then preceded to set up my room. I used one of the adapters and plugged in my clock radio and set it to the right time and put my clothes and other possessions in the right places and set my armor in the closet, after finishing I reached into my backpack and pulled out a book, ah The War Of The Worlds by H.G. Wells, a classic and decided to read the day ran smoothly as I settled in to thus house, little did I know I would meet someone else that night.I was fast asleep on bed until footsteps in my room woke me up at midnight, I turned the light on to see a petite woman black hair and purple doe like eyes in a black and white kimono she didn't notice me or pretended not to until I tapped her on the shoulder, them she talked to me.

"Wait, you can see me?"

**"Of course I see you, why wouldn't I?"**

"Not many people can anyways my name is Rukia Kuchiki, what's yours?"

**"Hiro Shihōin."**

She looks at me with realization.

"Hiro?! As in the lost Shihōin heir."

**"Yeah."**

"The Soul Society has been looking for you for thirteen years what happened?"

**"How much time do you have?"**

**End of chapter 6**

**Interlude**

In Seattle, Washington Harry Osborn is confronted by Hideki Shihōin over the company Alchemax Labs.

Harry Osborn: "Just for the record, I'm still not comfortable with this."

Hideki Shihōin: "Remember the deal Osborn, you give the information on Alchemax and I'm just a bad dream."

Harry Osborn: "I still can't believe my ex-wife and son could be a part of this."

Hideki Shihōin: "Unfortunately, all our families have skeletons in the closet."

Harry Osborn: "Well, here you are, all the paperwork for Operation Trapdoor Spider."

Hideki then notices another file pinned to his sons file.

Hideki Shihōin: "What the hell is that?!"

Harry Osborn: "Operation Gateway: the Green Goblin aka Normie Osborn's attempt to infiltrate and to become a god in the Soul Society."

Hideki Shihōin: "Son of a bitch! They take my son and now they'll try to take over my home world?!"

Harry Osborn: "What are you going to do to my son?"

Hideki Shihōin: "That's up to him and Osborn I'm a man of my word, you and your younger son won't be bothered by me anymore. As far as your concerned I'm a figment of your imagination. But, as of now I have to prepare a war is coming."

**To be continued...**

**That's it for now, again if you have any suggestions on the story I'm all ears, one more thing and I'm warning this in all my stories updates, future updates may be a little slower due to the upcoming NFL season but they will come, like always nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	4. Chapter 4

**The lost heir**

**Time to take another look into the life of Hiro Shihōin. **

**Chapter 7**

This woman Rukia and I were sitting on my bed while I was sitting on my bed telling her my story of the last thirteen years.

"Oh god!"

**"Yeah, pretty fucked up isn't it?"**

"So that's why you have the pen and paper?"

**"Yeah, the constant experimentation severely damaged my vocal cords."**

"So what are you doing in Karakura town?"

**"I left New York to train as a Shinigami, and Yoruichi has me staying with the Kurosaki's while I train."**

"I'm sure you'll be a great Shinigami like your mother."

**"My mother?"**

"Yeah, your mother was one of the deadliest lieutenants in the Soul Society, this was a long time ago but Natsuko Shihōin used to be the Squad four lieutenant and there wasn't a soul or Hollow that didn't fear her, she is as skilled with a Zanpakutō as she was with medicine."

**"Wow, that does give me a higher goal."**

"There's even a joke among Shinigami that your father was either an extremely adventurous man or an extremely foolish man for courting lieutenant Natsuko."

That was an interesting revelation, so both my parents made a name for themselves in this Soul Society.

**"Miss Rukia, do you think you can take me to the Soul Society some time?"**

"Sure thing Hiro, anytime."

She left my room and I went back to bed for a couple more hours, until my clock radio went off letting me know to take my medications for the day,I went downstairs to see Yuzu preparing breakfast, she then notices me.

"Oh, you're up early."

**"I need to take some medication for my throat, do you have any fruit juice or iced tea I need to drink something with antioxidants with my pills."**

"Oh, I think we have something in the fridge."

Yuzu then gave me a bottle and glass.

"Will this work?"

**"Huh, fruit punch yeah that will work."**

"That's great!"

I poured myself a glass and took out a couple of my pills, after downing today's meds I also noticed I only had a couple pills left.

I tapped Yuzu on the shoulder.

**"Hey Yuzu, is there a pharmacy around here?"**

"Yeah, there's one a few blocks away, my brother Ichigo is taking me shopping today, maybe you can tag along with us."

**"That sounds great!"**

**"**Do you need any money?"

**"No, I actually have an account in my name, the Japanese government has been giving me checks for the last ten years, kind of like pain and suffering money for the whole Alchemax incident, I've never touched it until now my foster mother even gave me a card that's accessible to the account before I left.**

**" **Alchemax? That old lab that was shut down around here, you were a part of that? "

**"Yeah, I was tortured through experimentation on for three years until I was rescued."**

Yuzu's face started to sadden as I told her my revelation.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, the news did a tenth anniversary story about the Alchemax bust."

I then let her know she doesn't have to feel bad for me.

**"You don't need to apologize Yuzu,I may have suffered severely by those assholes but I am able to use that pain I experienced and use it to help others."**

I mean in a way I'm right about it, getting back at those who hurt me was one of the reasons I became Spider-man, helping others who didn't have a voice that was also a big drive for me.

Yuzu brought me back to our conversation.

"That's nice Hiro.,"

**"Do you need help with breakfast?"**

"I think I've got everything covered, you can go back to sleep I'll let you know when breakfast is ready."

I went back to my room wondering, did Yuzu ask me to join her shopping because she likes me? As I was on my bed thinking, there was a knock on my bedroom door, it was Karin.

"Hey Hiro."

**"Hey."**

"My dad's ordering your school uniform, what size should I tell him you are?"

**"I'm a medium."**

"OK, hey did Yuzu ask you to join her shopping today?"

**"Yeah, why?"**

"You were all she talked about last night,I think she's taken a liking to you."

**"I'd be lying if I said the feelings weren't mutual."**

"Has this happened to you before?"

**"Once in New York, but she was just some popular snob playing with my emotions."**

Before Karin and I could continue our conversation Yuzu called down letting us know breakfast was ready.

After breakfast I got dressed and it was raining so I put on my S.H.I.E.L.D. coat, as we made it to the shopping district I found the place I needed Ichigo then asked me.

"You sure you can handle shopping by yourself for a little while Hiro?"

I nodded yes and went into the pharmacy I found the drug counter, the pharmacist then looked at me.

"Hello there young man can I help you."

I pulled some scratch paper from my pocket.

**"I need to purchase a refill."**

"Oh what's the name of the drug?"

I handed her a piece of paper with my meds name now, she looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure young man? These are experimental drugs."

I then flashed her the card, Mrs. Parker gave to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I'll get the refill right away, but it'll take twenty minutes."

**"OK, I can wait."**

As I waited for my meds to be rung up I shopped around the pharmacy, I found a mini white board, dry erase markers so I can answer questions at school I had one in new New York but I forgot it there, I also found a shammy towel, you know something to help keep my Spider-man armor nice and shiny. I was then startled by a woman's hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my god, Hiro Shihōin."

I turned around to see a woman around her late thirties with light brown hair and gray eyes,I was a little confused as to how she knew my name.

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Tsubaki Suzuki and the reason I know about you is because I was a scientist at Alchemax Labs.

My body started to tense up.

" No, no it's not like that. You've heard of the whistle blower to S.H.I.E.L.D. right, the one who saved your life?"

I nodded yes.

"Well, you're looking at her."

I couldn't believe it, I mean if this woman didn't have a change of heart I would either be brainwashed or dead, before she could continue talking to me the PA system in the pharmacy.

_"Mr. Shihōin, please come to the drug counter your refills ready, Mr. Shihōin, come to the drug counter."_

The woman had one last thing to say.

"Well, looks like you've gotta go, I just wanted to say if you're ever interested in gaining the ability to talk,I have a research facility here in Karakura town."

She hands me a card with a number on it, could she really bring back my ability to talk?

I went to the counter and paid for my meds and other things and went out, I was then greeted by Yuzu as she came in my direction with Ichigo in tow with some grocery bags in her hands.

"Hey Hiro, did you find everything OK?"

I nodded in her direction, yeah I guess I did.

**End of chapter 7**

**Chapter 8**

Man I can't believe it, my first night out as Spider-man of Karakura town. Karakura in the night is so beautiful, the lights, the sound, the moon even shined differently here. The moonlight shined off of my Spider-man armor magnificently,I love web slinging from these lovely buildings and just looking at the sight of everything rushing past me. I then saw my first criminals, nothing special just three guys robbing a convenience store, I touched down and scared crap out of one of them, the other two decided to become smartasses.

"Whoa, I didn't know the circus was in town, what are you some type of mime."

Really, you really think I'm a mime, in metallic armor?

The other one then spoke.

"What wrong moron, can't you talk?"

Alright,I was planning to on being a nice guy,I was planning on going easy on you prick's but now you pushed my now you pushed my SOB button. The third guy then spoke up, noticing me right away.

"Guys! Stop!"

"What, it's just some costume freak!"

"No you idiots, don't you read the papers? That's Spider-man!"

"Spider-man?! What the hell is he doing in Japan?!"

The second guy pulls out a gun on me.

"Who cares? He dies tonight!"

Oh my god, my only weakness a gun if only the was some sort of metal plating I had on that can stop a bullet, oh wait a minute that's exactly what I have on! It pays to have a brain, I then did what I do best and webbed two of the goons, only to have one of them try to hit me in the head.

Oh was that the best you got? Let me show you mine.

I then knocked the last guy out,I then left the scene while hearing police sirens, you know I don't need the credit for this, I'm Spider-man because I want to make the world a better place not to see myself in the papers. Anyways, on my way back to the Kurosaki's,I noticed a massive beast with a skull for a head or I guess a helmet, I also noticed that, oh wait Rukia that's her name. I noticed Rukia was in her uniform from last night, ready to take on the beast, she slashes and chops at the behemoth and as a final blow she uses her sword to freeze the monstrosity in front of her, if be lying if I said I want amazed by that, maybe once I start my training I could have a power just like that.

As I made back to the Kurosaki household, I couldn't help but notice the time on my clock radio, it was almost time for me to take my pills, I decided a couple of hours early wouldn't kill me so I went downstairs trying to be as quiet as I can still in my spider armor, poured myself a glass of juice and downed my pills like everyday. After taking my meds I changed out of my Spider-man armor into my pajamas and went to bed, after a couple of hours of sleep,I was jostled awake and I heard Rukia's voice.

"Psst, Hiro can you wake up for me?"

I found my pad and pen and wrote groggily, but you could tell what I was writing.

**"Rukia? What time is it?"**

"Sorry, it's pretty early but I thought it was time to take you."

**"Take me where?"**

"To the Soul Society, to where you come from."

I couldn't believe it, in going back to my roots, to the home I've never been to, Rukia looked at the big smile that was forming on my face.

"Does that smile mean a yes?"

**"Yeah but can I change first?"**

"Sure thing!"

After changing into a red graphic T-shirt and a pair of black jeans and grabbing my pad and pen,I was ready to go I went outside to meet up with Rukia.

"Are you ready to go, Hiro?"

**"Sure thing, Rukia."**

"Then let's go."

A portal door then opened up, it kinda looked like a door to a tatami room and we went through,I was anxious to see what was on the other side, I'm coming home.

**End of chapter 8**

**Interlude**

Back in New York Mayday was chasing down a criminal from a bank when suddenly she caught him, the conversation she had with him ran her blood cold.

Spider-girl: "Had enough, scumbag?"

Criminal: "Go ahead, capture me but you can't stop the Goblin."

Spider-girl: "What are you talking about?!"

Criminal: "As we speak, the Goblin is in the midst of finding the spirit world, from there on he will rule it and then this world, he will be the Goblin God and it will all be thanks to the symbiote hybrid, the trapdoor spider."

Mayday then rams him into the wall.

Spider-girl: "What does Hiro have to do with this?! Talk!"

Criminal: "The hybrid is the key to opening the portal, all the Goblin needs aggravate him well enough for both his symbiotic powers and his spirit powers to surface at the same time."

Spider-girl: "Thanks for the information, hope you have fun in prison."

After webbing the criminal to the a wall, Mayday pulls out her cellphone calling Sakura.

Spider-girl: "Mom, the Goblin's going after Hiro, we have to find a way to help him, fast!"

**To be continued...**

**Well another installment is done and under the belt, like always faithful readers if you have any suggestions let me know, nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	5. Chapter 5

**The lost heir**

**Hey Raymoney, back with another installment of one of my more popular stories but before I start the fifth installment, I want to thank all of you guys who have favorited and followed the story so far from the bottom of my heart, thank you, so without further ado let's get started.**

**Chapter 9**

Rukia and I made our way into the Soul Society as we entered I saw a brought light, causing me to close my eyes. As I opened them, the land and the buildings around me were amazing,I remember dreaming of this place since I was a scared little three year old back in New York, Rukia then looked at me.

"I take it you're impressed."

**"Very, I'd always dream of this place back in New York, I guess I didn't know those were repressed memories."**

I then felt a presence all around me, I've always felt it even back in New York but now it intensified here,I then tapped Rukia on the shoulder.

**"Hey Rukia, what's this presence I feel in this dimension?"**

"It's called spiritual pressure, every Shinigami omits it and senses it, it's how Shinigami's strength is determined. In fact ever since I met you, your spiritual pressure has grown stronger."

It kinda felt nice to know that my spiritual strength was growing after years of not knowing my true nature.

"Well, do you want look around, see your peers? You might recognize someone."

**"That sounds nice."**

We walked around this dimension and some bits and fragments came back to me, let's face it I was practically a newborn when I was kidnapped by Alchemax so I can't vividly remember this place, but it was still interesting to see how some of the Shinigami noticed me. We even went to squad 2 where I ran into Soi Fon only the real Soi Fon, it was kinda nice seeing her for the first time without the college student façade, she approached me.

"Hey Hiro, how are you doing?"

**"Good Soi Fon, Rukia's just showing me around the Soul Society."**

"Oh, is she you getting ready before your sister and I break you in training huh?"

"**Wait, you mean you and Yoruichi are the ones training me?"**

"You got it, young one."

**"So do I call you my teacher now?"**

"No, Soi Fon will work."

She then hands me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Here, in two days meet me at this address."

**"Will do, I look forward to learning under you Soi Fon."**

"And I look forward to teaching you."

Rukia and I then left Soi Fon to her activities, which is when Rukia lead me to the Shihōin family household, my family household. As we entered the grounds we saw a housekeeper only she was shocked to see me, it was almost like when she saw me she saw a ghost.

"M-master Shihōin, what are you doing here?!"

Rukia and I looked at each other troubled at the way this woman reacted to my appearance. I was about to write something down but then another housekeeper came out.

"Chisato, what's the problem out-"

When she saw me her reaction was a lot different, she had a big smile on her face at first glimpse of my face.

"Hiro! I can't believe it, its been so long!"

**"Um, I'm sorry miss, you'll have to fill in my memory."**

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Miki and I'm the lead housekeeper here, I remember helping mistress Natsuko take care of you when you were a little infant."

**"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you again,I guess."**

"Are you looking for mistress Natsuko?"

**"Miss Kuchiki brought me here, I think she thought it would be a good idea to bring me back to my roots."**

"Well here, let me show the most sacred room in this house."

Miss Miki then lead me to what looked like an infants room, there was a crib and everything, however what caught my eyes are a couple of dusty picture frames on a dresser,I saw the pictures were a lot of like the one my mother showed me back in New York, so I guess this was my old room, before the dark times.

I then heard a familiar voice call for me.

"Hiro, I'm glad to see you here."

**"Hey mom, Rukia brought me here."**

"I know, it was my idea, so how do you like it here?"

**"It's nice, it kinda reminds me of those old samurai films I used to watch with Mrs. Parker, so peaceful and tranquil."**

"I'm glad you like it here, before you leave I have something for you."

Mom left the room for a few seconds and then came back in with a sword.

My curiosity got the best of me.

**"What is the sword for?"**

"This is more than just a sword Hiro, a Zanpakutō is a Shinigami's partner, if a Shinigami takes good care of his or her Zanpakutō then they will have a life long companion and aid in battle."

She then places the Zanpakutō in my hands.

"I am honored to pass down my Zanpakutō to you, son."

As I took ahold of the Zanpakutō, the feeling was intense I could hear every thought of this weapon, it was conversing with me like a good friend.

Mom then looked at me.

"Do you hear him?"

**"He told me his name is Doku Kumo."**

"How does it feel?"

**"Like I'm talking to an old friend."**

"I knew you two would hit it off!"

After an hour of catching up with my mom and telling her of my life in Karakura, it was time to go back to the Kurosaki residence.

When we were back at Karakura town, Rukia then got my attention.

"Hey Hiro, this may sound weird, but before we left, I left the Kurosaki's a note saying you went out for a walk."

**"But weren't we give for a few hours?"**

"In the Soul Society yes, but it's only been a half an hour in the world of the living."

The vigilante in me knew exactly what she was going for with me entering back in the house.

**"Oh, I get it now, I sneak into my room, put Doku Kumo away, and then sneak out of the room and enter through the front door?"**

"Does that sounds unreasonable to you?"

**"No, I've done stuff like this before."**

"Alright, then."

I then took Rukia's advice and put my Zanpakutō in the closet next to my Spider-man armor, snuck back out of the house and then reentered through the front door, while I was taking off my shoes I was greeted by the ever lovely Yuzu.

"Hey Hiro, how was your walk."

**"Good, I feel like I'm getting to know this town well."**

"Great, breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

**"I like the sound of that."**

"Good, hey did you hear about that masked vigilante from last night."

**"I might've read something about it."**

**End of chapter 9**

**Chapter 10**

The next couple of days went by pretty fast and it was time for me to see Soi Fon and Yoruichi for my first Shinigami lesson, I followed the directions on the piece of paper Soi Fon gave me and made my way to a candy shop. Really? Did I read the directions correctly? A scruffy looking man with a walking stick then got my attention.

"Hello, you must be looking for Soi Fon and Yoruichi."

**"Uh, yeah are they here?"**

"Yeah, just go down into the basement you can't miss them."

**"Thanks, Mr.?"**

"Kisuke Urahara."

I followed Urahara's instructions into the basement of this candy shop to see Soi Fon with Yoruichi.

Yoruichi started talking to me.

"Hey Hiro, did find the place OK?"

**"Yeah that Urahara person told me where to find you guys."**

"Good."

**"So what's the first lesson?"**

And out off the ordinary a hole formed beneath my feet, causing me to fall inside of it. After I landed on my ass, in this dark and dank pit Yoruichi then appeared with a blue luminescent rope. She let go of the rope and it tied itself around my torso, constricting my arms, making them unable to move.

"There we go, nice and tight so Spider-man can't make an appearance."

I couldn't write anything, so I used my body language to convey my confusing.

Yoruichi elaborated herself for me.

"Let me make this clear for you, the rope you are tied up with is made from a special spirit fiber that will keep you subdued. Your first lesson is channeling your spirit energy, you will use your spirit energy to break free from these restraints and to find your way out of this pit and when you do we'll send you home for the day."

She then brings me my Zanpakutō and places it in front of me.

"Here, Doku Kumo should be able to help you."

She then phases out leaving me alone down here. I spent what I believe was a good three hours trying to connect with my Zanpakutō to no avail, until I heard a voice call out to me.

_"Hiro, can you hear me."_

_"Wh-what?"_

I then lifted my head up, to see what looked like an anthropomorphic spider wearing a kimono, he then spoke.

_"Do not fear,I am a manifestation of the spirit of your Zanpakutō."_

_"This is-"_

_"Yes, I am Doku Kumo."_

Of course my Zanpakutō's spirit is a giant talking spider, why not?

However something got my attention, how did he understand my question?

_"Can you-"_

_"Yes I can read your thoughts."_

_"OK, so how do I get out of this?"_

_"Well, if I remember correctly when I belonged to your mother her emotions were what helped her, especially her compassion."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Her spiritual pressure spiked when she met Squad 2 Capitan Hideki Shihōin, I take it you have someone close to you like that."_

My thoughts then suddenly went to the one special girl in my life, the one girl who I always felt nervous around every time I see her.

_"Yuzu, Yuzu Kurosaki."_

Suddenly I could feel a surge of power in my body and I was glowing like the rope tied around me, Doku Kumo looked satisfied.

_"Good young Shihōin, use those emotions as your asset!"_

Like pulling apart strings, I broke the rope easily. I then grabbed Doku Kumo and without any effort I phased out the same way Yoruichi did, meeting her and Soi Fon at the top.

Yoruichi spoke.

"It took you long enough."

**"What's next?"**

"Well, I was going to teach you flash step but you look like you've figured it out yourself so maybe we should practice that."

After two more hours of practice, today's lesson was done. Jeez, no wonder they had me come in early it's already lunchtime, I started walking back to the Kurosaki residence when suddenly my Spider sense went berserk, what the hell is going on? I turned my head to see none other than the Hobgoblin. But it's not his normal look he kinda reminds me of that giant creature I saw Rukia fight the other night, he spoke to me.

"Ah, webhead even in Japan you can escape Alchemax."

He then grabbed me by my neck and started to beat me not only that, I felt something slash at me and something hot and wet leak out of me, wait a minute I'm bleeding he broke the skin. The Hobgoblin then threw me down.

"Come on, fight me Spider-man!"

He broke three of my ribs but, luckily I was by the dumpster where I hid my satchel with my Spider-man armor, I then changed into Spider-man to take him on, I was hurt but I'll still take him on. Bad idea I fended him off for a good three minutes, but he subdued me.

"If you just went with me quietly I would've left this city alone, but now that you've pissed me off, I'm gonna set it on fire and laugh as it burns to the ground,I know I'll start where your little girlfriend lives."

No! Not Yuzu or the Kurosaki's or anyone else in Karakura town, no one will suffer at the hands of this evil corporation anymore! My body started to glow again and my spirit energy spiked up again causing me to overpower the Hobgoblin, but before I could strike the finishing blow, he started to disappear, but not without a cryptic message for me.

"We shall meet again Spider-man, this I guarantee."

I didn't have time to think about what he meant, I had to find my street clothes behind that apartment dumpster. What a minute, I couldn't find them, oh god! I started to blackout from the pain, it can't end like this for Spider-man, it just can't. Just then a girl around Ichigo's age gave me a helping hand up some stairs and laid me down somewhere, before I completely blacked out, I heard her say something.

"I reject."

It's weird, I feel like I've heard her voice before. I woke back up underneath an orange barrier with my wounds all healed, I then heard my savior again.

"Oh, you're up, how are you feeling?"

She was a red head and had caring gray eyes, I swear I've met her before. My clothes were by me folded up which was good, I fished out my menu pad and Oren or if my jeans pocket."

**"Good, thanks for asking. This may seem weird but have we met before?"**

"Wait right here."

She leaves the room and comes back with a picture.

"Here."

She handed me the picture, oh I remember this. When I first escaped Alchemax labs, I lived in a safehouse in Karakura town with Mrs. Parker for a year, it was a pretty boring except the times she would take me to the park, when I was playing in the park I met a girl who was a few years older than I was and her brother who was raising her was watching us along with Mrs. Parker. I can't believe it, this was Orihime Inoue.

**"Oh right, you're Orihime, we were playmates at that old park."**

"Yeah, you've grown on me, what happened to you after you left?"

**"It's a long story, do you know the Kurosaki's?"**

"Yes."

**"Well, I'm staying with them and if you want to meet up with me, and catch up send me a text or an email."**

"That sounds nice."

I changed back into my street clothes, put my Spider-man suit back into its satchel and left.

**"Bye, Orihime thanks for healing my wounds."**

"No problem Hiro, you have safe walk."

I can't believe a friendly face from my past is living so close to me. When I made it back to the Kurosaki residence no one was home and I had nothing to do, it felt weird, my stomach then growled letting me know it was on empty, so I made myself a sandwich and looked for something to watch on the TV, but some channels had the news, and guess who they were talking about.

"I'm here at the site where-"

No

"Vigilante spotted again-"

Nope

Huh, Attack on Titan is on, alright I don't mind that show. In fact, back in New York I would always watch anime with Mayday, she's an Otaku herself. After a half an hour I heard the front door open and saw Yuzu come back in, she then saw me.

"Hey Hiro."

**"Hey Yuzu."**

I then tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

**"Hey Yuzu, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow maybe we could hang out you know, just the two of us."**

Her face then lit up.

"You mean like date?"

**"Unless your uncomfortable with that."**

"No, I'm fine with that."

**"Then yes it is a date."**

"Great."

She was excited and I have to admit was very eager,I don't know what dangers from my past are surfacing up now, but one thing I do know is no matter what challenge the future holds for me, I have great allies from both here and in the Soul Society that can call with them head on. It's like I was always taught, with great power, comes great responsibility.

**Interlude**

Hideki Shihōin: "Chisato's the traitor, are you sure Miki?"

Shihōin housekeeper: "Yes sir, I had my suspicions but her reaction to seeing Hiro today confirmed my fears."

Hideki Shihōin: "But why us? Why would she betray my son like that?"

Shihōin housekeeper: "I don't know why sir, but rest assured I will find out."

After a couple of days, the Shihōin housekeeper contacts Hideki again.

Shihōin housekeeper: "Sir! I have urgent news!"

Heck Shihōin: "What is it Miki."

Shihōin housekeeper: "Your son was attacked in Karakura town!"

Hideki Shihōin: "What?! Is he OK?"

Shihōin housekeeper: "Yes, he's OK but, this means Alchemax knows who he is and where he is, they will attack him again."

Hideki Shihōin: "I'd like to see them yet on my watch!"

Shihōin housekeeper: "What are you saying sir?"

Hideki Shihōin: "I'm saying it's time for me to meet my son after all these years."

**To be continued...**

**Well, here we are again, the ending of another installment. Like always faithful readers, if you have an opinion or a request voice in a review or a PM I'm always anxious to hear from you guys.**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
